Everyone deserves to be happy [7]
by Me1
Summary: wow, long wait for this one. sorry bout that. hope ya like it.


Sorry for the delay, I have major problems getting to a computer and such. Also, there was this whole finals thing… Anyway, I'll probably do a story about Bulma and Vegeta's wedding later, I don't plan it to be part of this series. Hopefully, it'll only be a couple more chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

Everyone deserves to be happy [7]

It was the week after Vegeta had jumped off the cliff. Bulma was in the kitchen having one of many snacks. She wasn't pleased to think that she was going to get fat, and she hoped that Vegeta would be supportive. _At least he's here. I could've wound up being a single mother_ she thought. She looked out the window towards the gravity chamber. Vegeta was out there, training as usual. He seemed to think that his being there was enough, and that he didn't need to do anything else. 

_Well, he's wrong. He has to help me get the baby's room ready, and I still have to tell my parents and everyone else. It's gonna be hard for them…_

Bulma went upstairs and started looking through the rooms, trying to decide which one would be ideal for her baby. She wanted one that was close to her room and she doubted seriously that Vegeta had any idea what to do with a baby. He'd probably never seen one. 

"Oh no!" she said. She realized that she had forgotten to tell Vegeta that she had signed them both up for lamaz class that evening. She ran down the stairs and out the door. To her surprise, Vegeta was walking towards her.

"Vegeta, I have something to tell you…" she said.

"Well, what is it now woman? I want to take a shower then eat" he said.

Bulma glared at him. "I signed us up for a lamaz class this evening, and you know very well that my name is BULMA!!!" she yelled. She knew he only called her 'woman' when he wanted to annoy her, which seemed to be a lot.

"What is this lamaz? Is it some form of training?" he asked. He tried not to look puzzled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Classic Vegeta. Training, huh?_ she thought. "Why, yes, Vegeta. It's a sort of training, only for me, and all you have to do is help me. After all, I'm only a weak human woman. A big, strong saijin prince like yourself would naturally have to see that I did it right…" she said. She started walking towards the house ahead of him to hide her smile. If she had played it right…

"You are going to train? What for? Can human women do that while pregnant?" he asked. He caught up with her and waited for her to answer him. 

_Yes! Got him!_

"Yes, I am going to 'train'. Human women almost always train before having a baby. It, uh, it is a special time. Of course it's okay to train now. Don't be silly" she said. She grinned at him, then went into the kitchen. As she walked through, he asked, "Is that so? Did Kakarot's mate train before she had her brat?" 

"Most likely. I'm not sure since I didn't even know that she was going to have Gohan. What do you think would be a suitable name for the baby?" she asked. She wanted to keep from laughing. He was so easy to get around, if you knew what to say and when to say it.

"We shall name him Vegeta, of coarse. Why?" he said, following her into the next room and then to the upstairs. 

"Another Vegeta? I don't think I could handle that" she said. She headed for the room she had picked out for the baby.

"Damn it woman, will you stand still while you're being talked to? Where are you going now?" he said. Then, "what's wrong with that name? He'll be a prince. He has to be named Vegeta."

"I'm going to the room that will be that nursery. I don't think Vegeta will fit him. Why don't you let me name him? Wait! How do you know it will be a boy?" she asked. 

"I can tell. It's the way you smell, which isn't bad" he added quickly after a glare from her. "Besides, about ¼ of all saijins are male, and there's only one saijin brat running around here" he said. He walked into the room she had picked, then realized where he was.

"This is my room!"

"So? You don't want to sleep in my room?" 

"Why would I?"

"You're not afraid of a silly little earth woman, are you?"

"Of coarse not! It's just that saijins don't…"

After listening to almost three months of 'saijin', Bulma had just about had it.

"Well I'm not a saijin! You, Goku and Gohan are the only saijins left anywhere! I will not pretend to be one because you feel the need to act like you can still be some sort of king…" 

She regretted saying it as soon as she said it. The rare expression of hurt flashed across Vegeta's features, then the more familiar one of anger. 

"How dare you! Never speak to me that way again!" he screamed. He took a few steps towards her, and Bulma fled. She had no intentions of seeing what would come next. 

Bulma ran down the hallway to the top of the stairs. She stopped and caught hold of the railing. She felt a little faint, but that was nothing compared to her fear of Vegeta. Vegeta came striding down the hall towards her. 

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked. He came a few steps towards her again, and again she backed away, only this time, the only thing behind her was the stairs.

"Ah! No!" Bulma screeched as she tumbled backwards down the stairs. Vegeta rushed forward to catch her, but it was too late, Bulma was already laying at the foot of the stairs, not moving. Vegeta rushed to her, levitating over her so as not to harm her. 

"Bulma? Are you alright? What a fool thing to do! Did you really believe that I wanted to hurt you?" he asked. At first he was afraid that something was really wrong because she didn't move, but then she moved.

"Ow. Oh Vegeta, it hurts! Vegeta, help me!" she sobbed. She clutched her abdomen and cried out in pain again. Worried, Vegeta picked her up gently and started up the stairs. He didn't know what to do, so he thought maybe if she laid down on her bed for awhile…

"No Vegeta! The hospital! Hurry!" she managed through her sobs.

Vegeta flew out of the house as fast as he could without disturbing her further and went to the hospital. He barely missed hitting the automatic doors as he flew in. He walked up to the service desk with Bulma still in his arms.

"I need a doctor for her now. She's pregnant" he said. The woman behind the desk looked up from filing her nails.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She fell down the stairs. NOW GET THAT DOCTOR!!!" Vegeta screamed at her. The woman jumped and ran off to find some doctors. In no time at all, Bulma was in an examination room with the best doctors at the hospital looking her over. One of the nurses pulled Vegeta aside.

"How, exactly, did she fall down the stairs?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her angrily.

"What does it matter how she fell? Will she be okay?" he said. He crossed his arms and looked at her threateningly.

"The doctors have been able to stop the placenta from separating from the vaginal wall, so the baby is safe, and the pain should stop soon. I need to know how she fell so that I can advise on how to keep her from losing the baby now. So, how did it happen?" the nurse replied. She was obviously frightened, but she stood her ground.

"We were fighting and the stupid woman fell down the stairs. You mean she could still lose the brat?" he asked. 

The nurse nodded. "Yes. Stress after a thing like this could definitely result in a miscarriage. Excuse me, I have to talk to Ms. Briefs now" the nurse said and rushed off to Bulma's bedside, glad to be away from that man.

"Ms. Briefs? How are you feeling now?" the nurse asked her.

"Fine. Well, there's still a little pain, but… Did I lose the baby?" she asked fearfully. 

The nurse shook her head. "No, but you might if there's too much stress on you after this. Maybe you and your husband could go away somewhere for the remainder of the pregnancy?" she said. 

"We… we're not married. I don't think that man will ever get married. Oh, well. I guess I have to tell him about it anyway. I'll have to work out some way to keep him happy, continue my work at Capsule Corp., and remain stress free. Argh! If only Vegeta didn't get on my nerves so much! Why, he should be greatful… OUCH!" Bulma screamed as her ranting was cut off by a sharp pain. The nurse tried to clam her down and called in a doctor. Vegeta watched from the other side of the room, arms crossed, eyeing the doctors and making sure that Bulma didn't scream like that again. 

_This place is ridiculous! They don't even have a rejuvination tank! How can they expect to heal her when they haven't got the technology?!_ Vegeta thought furiously. He decided that the doctors had had sufficient time to take care of his mate, then went over to the bed. Immediately, the nurse and doctor fled to the other side of the room. He sat down on the side of Bulma's hospital bed and looked at her. "Well? Did you lose the brat?" he asked. Bulma looked up at him for a minute, unable to believe that he could be so callous when she so needed him not to be. "No, Vegeta, I didn't lose the baby. Oh, and I'm fine, thanks for asking" she said sarcastically. "Now what's your problem, woman? I brought you here, didn't I? I shouldn't have after the way you spoke to me" he said. "I tried to apologize, but you were just being such a jerk that I- nevermind. I have to remain calm or I'll lose the baby. Maybe you'd like that. Maybe you want to be rid of me and this baby so you can go off and do your own thing" she said. Bulma didn't look at Vegeta, she turned over on her side and stared at the wall. Vegeta just stared down at her for a minute. _These humans, they change emotions so quickly, how do they survive to be adults by being so emotional? Oh well. I guess I'll have to take her home now that she's better _he thought. He went to pick her up, but she resisted. This was the first time she had ever done so since they had met.

"Vegeta, tell me what you want. Do you want to stay with me and the baby, or am I just there to, to be your lover when you get lonely?" she asked, still not looking at him. If she had been, she would have seen a very odd expression on Vegeta's face. Vegeta actually had forgotten to put on his usual scowl and looked confused. A couple minutes passed, and still he didn't answer.Bulma turned to look at him. He finally remembered to scowl, then said, "Saijins mate for life. You are lucky, it's never been heard of, a Prince choosing a woman form outside his race for a mate, let alone had brats with them. In that respect, you're one of a kind" he said. Bulma smiled up at him. She knew that there were some things unsaid, but she liked being one of a kind, and she thought, _well, why not? I'm smart, beautiful and quite possible the greatest person alive, so why wouldn't he pick me?_ Suddenly, she threw her arms around Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta, unused to so much affection, slowly put his arms around her. "Are you ready to go home with me now?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded. 

The doctors stepped forward as if to protest his taking their patient so soon, but a glare from Vegeta sent them scurrying down the hall. Bulma kissed Vegeta on the neck and laughed when he leaned into it. "Oh Vegeta, are you going to start right here in the hospital?" she asked playfully. "Hey! You're the one that… uh, won't that disturb you or something?" he asked as he caught on to her. "Absolutely not. I can't think of something more relaxing to do" she said, tickling his ear. She kissed his neck again, then whispered in his ear, "You better take me out of here, you are wearing a tight body suit you know, and if you get…" Vegeta lowered her body slightly so that it was resting on something hard. "Too late" he said, then took off for Capsule Corp. as fast as he could (allowing for Bulma and her delicate condition of course).

*Sigh* Well, that's it for now. I don't think I'll get into what happens next, but when I do my next thing, I will mention it.Sorry if there was some confusion about the last one I wrote. Well, sorry for the wait, but I had zero [0] access all summer. I'll try and keep more up on these things. Later.


End file.
